


After The First Dance

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff fic for a friend. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The First Dance

"Kevin... you keep staring..."

"Sorry I just...."

Kevin trails off then smiles slightly. 

"I'm having trouble believing I actually have you to myself... forever."

"Kevin."

Karen's voice is shaking even as she moves to kiss him softly. 

"You... are an idiot."

A pause, a laugh then a smile. 

"My idiot."

His grin is teasing and he kisses her again. 

"I'm not a complete idiot you know... I still remember how to...."

His voice trails off and he smirks, pulling her against him to kiss her a little more passionately, surprising himself even as he began to hunt for her zip, smiling when she gripped his shoulders. 

"Kevin..."

His only response is a low growl. 

"Mine."


End file.
